


Picture of Love

by Waleri_Hazelgrimn



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waleri_Hazelgrimn/pseuds/Waleri_Hazelgrimn
Summary: Kiran's hobby is secretly taking pictures of the heroes in Askr's Castle. The first person Kiran targeted is Deirdre whose beauty is well-known by Judgral people. Moreover, Deirdre also offered Kiran a chance to ...
Relationships: Diadora | Deirdre/Siglud | Sigurd
Kudos: 9





	Picture of Love

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so few grammar mistakes are unavoidable.   
> Hope you can enjoy my works.

In the silent place comes a strange noise, like a cracking sound, which draws Deidre’s attention. Stepping out from the fairy tale, she turns back, curiously checking the source of that strange noise.

An embarrassed Kiran steps out from the pillar, in her hand lays a hard rectangular metal object.

“My apologies, Deidre. It was me being head over heels for your beauty, so I took a picture by chance, without turning off the volume. Oops...my fault”

Seeing a flushy summoner, Deidre chuckles. Well well, the brave and heroic Kiran on the battlefield also has a moment of freaking out? And what’s the weird thing on Kiran’s hand?

“This is called a mobile phone. Actually, ever since I came to Askr, I have used my entire battery. Luckily, when I summoned Itsuki, he brought a solar energy charger. Huh? You would like to check? Here, the main function of a mobile phone is to contact with people from afar, but there is totally no signal in Askr, so it can only take pictures…”

“Take pictures?”, Deidre curiously holds the phone with both her hands and examines it. There appears to be a huge amount of lightning energy stored inside this little object, even enough to utilize the almighty Dire Thunder technique.

“This’s how” - Kiran takes the phone and brings it before the faces of two. “Click”, on the screen immediately appears the picture of two people with their heads together. 

“Woa, what a miracle” - the thing called mobile phone has the ability to store the moments, very fitting for someone as airhead as her

Suddenly, like having just remembered something, Deidre finds herself lost in her own dreamworld, leaving Kiran overjoyed for having taken two pictures of the beauty into her album. Then, she whispers with the summoner:

“Kiran, could I ask you to do this ?”

\------------------

Seliph is in a good mood today

There were several reasons such as Kiran having summoned Ares to the castle ( actually, the summoned had always picked the red stone without seeing Eldigan’s son. “This is a sad story”, Kiran said ), his younger sister Julia successfully made an edible apple tart so he pinched two slices and winning against Shannan by a technique in their sword sparring ( It was clearly not because Ayra was passing through and Shannan lapsed his focus for a moment, so Seliph took that golden chance )  
But beyond all of those, Seliph was glad that summoner asked him for an important favor

“Fatherrr~”

With the sweetest possible voice, Seliph called his father. Normally, people would think it was his son's lack of gold to buy stuff and asked his father for funds. However, undoubtedly, Sigurd head pat his son affectionately. In the eyes of the respectable father shone a blissful look, as if he would pick the stars from the sky if his son wished to

“About my lost item in the castle’s flower garden, I couldn’t find it so can you go and look for it with me, dad?”

“What item?”

“Oh well, I will explain later. Now come to the flower garden with me pleaseeee.”

Without Sigurd’s agreement, Seliph had already pulled his dad to the flower garden. Haha, “my plan is almost completed”, Seliph couldn’t hold his evil laughter, which made his dad worried. “What if my son has been possessed by the evil dragon Loptyr ?” Sigurd sweated…

Welp, “rarely has my son become this cute, so better follow”, he thought

Taking his steps to the flower garden, Sigurd was surprised by the sea of blooming flowers. Flower beds ran across the field, covering the whole garden in a wholesome grassy color. Jasmine, peony, rose,…they all show their lustrous green. Cymbidium branches all bloomed into bright red buds. Colorful flowers and grass flustered in light breeze. In that middle of those flower beds, there was a serene lady with purple hair to whom Sigurd couldn’t keep his eyes off. She had a serene oval face with beautiful wisteria-like purple hair flying in the wind. Her dreamy eyes gave Sigurd a passionate and loving look, and her peach-like lips slightly lifted up, formed a fantastic curve...

She is Sigurd’s most loved one for his entire life….

Sigurd uncontrollably stepped toward her. He wanted to give her a tight hug, whisper into her ears all the sugar-coated words of this world, or even kiss on her plump lips…

“Click, click, click”

In the solemnly quiet place sounded a strange noise, as if something had been broken and caught Sigurd’s attention. Stepping out of the fairy tale, the two love birds turned back, curiously wanted to examine the source of that unfamiliar sound. Except for Deidre, who had already known the miracle object called “mobile phone”, so when she saw Kiran, her gentle smile still remained on her lips. She looked straight to the camera, while Sigurd was still puzzling, unable to comprehend what had just happened…

“Kiran! You have just messed up my most important moment !”- Seliph pretended to be upset toward the Summoner.

“Ah...my apologies… keep going…pretend that I am not here….”

Too late. Sigurd came over and asked about the “weird object” on Kiran’s hand so she had to explain to Sigurd about the thing, and the plan of Deidre and Seliph. It turned out Deirdre wanted to take a picture of that moment with Sigurd to store deep inside her memory, to never ever forget it...ever again

“I may have lost my memories about my past, but now that we are both here, so...” blushed Deidre, “My lord Sigurd, are you willing to stay with me and create several cherishable moments altogether ?”

Sigurd gulped, and “bang”, there came a sound in his head. Not just him, Kiran bursted to tears of joy, and Seliph couldn’t help gapping, holding his overjoyed feeling

“Is...is this s...supposed to be a proposal?!”

“I do.”

“You are my wife. You have been my wife. Always have been.”

That fateful year, Sigurd couldn’t say those words to Deidre. Finally, he could be able to say those to Deidre.

\----

That night, Kiran browsed the album in her phone. On the screen showed a family picture of three people, beautifully and joyously smiling, which made the summoner shed happy tears...

“Thank you. As short as it can be, but please be happy, you two…”


End file.
